Violet Eyes and Dire Lies
by AtomicTaxidermy
Summary: A girl's life changes drastically as her home is destroyed. Where will she go? Who will she meet? Check it out and watch as she faces her worst fears and makes lifetime friendships.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my first fanfic I've written and posted before. I would love if if I got feedback on this from you guys. Any advice would be very much appreciated. Thanks! And I hope you enjoy the first chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters but my own OCs

* * *

"Kazuo-san! Kazuo-san, look!"

"What is it, Nina-chan?"

"I'm not sure. It looks icky, though!"

It was a nice, warm evening in the small village of Yoake. Not too dark or bright, cold or hot. Just the right time to go for a nice stroll. In this specific village, no one dared to come out at nightfall for fear of bandits and wild animals. But unlike most nights, there was a change. A young man and what could be his little sister were skipping rocks at a nearby river.

The young girl pointed to the bank of the river and glared at it with disdain, her violet eyes sparkling like an opal to the light. What sat there had only a face a mother could love- a brown toad with a second head. Quite an oddity around most parts of the land, but quite abundant around this peculiar village.

"Nina-chan, it's just a toad."

"But look at its head! It's all deformed.." The girl cringed at the creature and covered her eyes with her long, black bangs.

"It's not going to harm you," the man said as he picked up the toad and held it in his palms. He laughed a hearty laugh and put it inches to the girl's face. When she uncovered her eyes, she shrieked and jumped away, falling into the river.

"Aah! Kazuo-san, get it away from me!"

"Aww, Nina-chan, you know it's not gonna do anything." Kazuo sat down with the toad and pet its slimy body, to which it bellowed a noisy croak. He smiled and turned to the girl who was now soaked,"Besides, it's more afraid of you than you are of it."

"What do you mean Kazuo-san?" She cocked her head to the side and stared into this light green eyes.

"Well, through its eyes, we look like giants. Giants that could hurt it-"

"But I don't wanna hurt anyone! I'm a good girl! I like being nice!"

"That's why our job is to protect. Every living creature deserves to live life. But even more, they deserve a chance to be loved. Even if they have flaws like this little guy here," Kazuo put the toad back in the water and watched it hop away. "At least, that's my ninja way."

With a grin on her face, the girl sprang up from the river and stood in a heroic stance. Kazuo chuckled and held out his arms as she waded towards him. Glomp! She fell into his arms and hugged him around his neck.

"Kazuo-san, can it be mine too?"

"I don't see why not!" He smiled happily, "As long as you keep a promise to me."

"Anything Kazuo-san!" She cheered in glee.

"Keep my memory in your heart. Never forget me."

"Of course! Ninamori will never forget Kazuo-san!"

With that said, Kazuo sighed in relief as the two stayed in that embrace. But neither knew of the event that would take place later that night...

* * *

'Flannery shines the Sky In a dark blue night;  
A cry? No.  
Writhing in the heat, eyes pierce through the immolation.  
Seething, breathing,  
Waiting for sweet release.  
They collapse...and all that's left is my soul.

And of course..  
The stench of death.'

* * *

I woke up in a heavy sweat. Panting loudly, I shot up from the ground and leaned against a tree. "Wha..Where am I?" My head throbbed and I had found my skin blotched with black ash. It was coming from the tree, which was noticeably burned up. _How did I get here..?_

Smoke was rising to the sky further ahead. I realized I wasn't in my village and tried running as fast as I could. Something had to have happened while I was out.

However, the more I ran the more I noticed how much my leg stung. I tried to ignore it until I saw a piece of metal glinting out of it. I stumbled to the ground as Yoake came into view.

All of the cabins and stores I remembered had became smoldering piles of wood. What looked like limbs were scattered around the ground. The people I knew..Every single one of them...

_They're all gone._

"Kazuo-sama!" I crawled into the disaster. Where is he?

"Kazuo-sama! Please answer me!" But no one replies.

"...Anyone?"

No one is here. And it makes me wonder…Am I the only one left?

Then I hear rustling in the greenery around me. Fear came over me as I jerked to the source. My body froze when I heard voices coming from it.

"Kakuzu! Are you fuckin' done yet? You're taking way too damn long."

"Patience, Hidan. Leader-sama told us to be thorough. We can't go back until we check everything."

"Well, this fuckin' sucks!" The voices carried on and the rustling was even louder. _Should I talk to them? They sound angry_.. So instead I jumped behind one of the piles of wood and waited.

Two men made their way out of the brush and walked into the filth. What really made them stand out were their black and red cloaks. Other than that, I distinguished them by their hair. I could see the grey haired man ranting and yelling his head off. He didn't seem to be too interested in what they were doing; He just wanted to go elsewhere. The man opposite of him was busy searching for something. Only a hood and a mask were visible from where I was, but I got nervous very quickly.  
He was staring right at me.

"Heh. Coming back here might not be as bad as I first thought," he said in a gruff voice. I ducked my head and tried crawling away, but when I turned around he was right behind me with a smirk plastered behind his mask. I whimpered as he picked me up by the collar of my shirt and stared at me. Grey hair approached me and looked me over a couple times, his hand cupping his chin.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" His hand traced my jaw. I clamped my eyes shut as he touched me. "She'd make a nice sacrifice for Jashin." His grip tightened and I cried in pain.

"Shut up. Where is the Jinchuuriki?" He leered at me and raised me into the air.

"W-what? What's that?"

"She doesn't look like she knows shit Kakuzu."

The hooded man, assuming he was Kakuzu, kept silent. It scared me to see him staring at me so intently. Almost as if his eyes bore into me like a drill. I took a deep breath to calm myself.

"I'm sorry to say, but I haven't the faintest clue what you're looking for." Kakuzu breathed a deep sigh. "If she has no bounty, she is of no use to us." He walked back into the woods, putting me down and tugging me roughly behind him. Hidan followed with a frown on his face. Heh, I was glad that bastard wasn't gonna have his fun with me. But if he wasn't, then what would this guy do? With every footstep I forced, the more erratic my heartbeat was.

As soon as I heard rushing water, I immediately knew where I was. Back at the river. I haven't been outside the village, but from what Kazuo-sama told me, this river started from the Land of Lightning and flowed down the the Fire Country, eventually into the waters by the Hidden Whirlpool village. But did he know that?

The water was flowing much faster than normal today. There were even some rapids forming further down. Kakuzu turned around and glared at me, pulling me towards him. Before I could figure out what happened, I felt a sharp pain in my chest. He had knocked the wind out of me and, from what it sounded like, cracked one of my ribs. I shrieked and started falling to the dirt. Before I could land he kicked me into the river and I was being pulled into the current. I couldn't think straight for my life - I just needed to escape. Before I drifted too far down, I could see Kakuzu doing something with his hands. _Maybe..Hand signs?_ With water clouding my eyes, I couldn't see very clear. A glowing light came from them. _Oh no.. NO!_

A bolt of lightning traveled towards me as fast as I blinked my eyes. I could feel it traveling through the entirety of my body, shocking and burning me alive. My sight became even blurrier. All I can do to stay on the surface is float. My nerves are numb and my body exhausted. I wonder...

_Will I live to see the day?_


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long, but I've been looking into Job Corps and I'm having to prepare to leave for Utah soon. I'd appreciate it if some people could give me reviews for ideas and such later in the story, since I don't have as much time as I intended to write. I hope you enjoy the story!

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

* * *

It was about midday in Konohagakure. The breeze was strong and the sun was shining brightly through the trees. Along the outer wall of the village, a number of guard Nin were patrolling the outskirts. Unfortunately, no one could sense what had happened outside of the village. No one knew of the destruction that had occurred.

All except the strongest ninja in the village- the Hokage.

In his office, he was sitting at a Kotatsu table. The blinds were partially closed; only miniscule rays of light leaked through. They bounced off a crystal ball placed on the table. With the added gleam of the ball itself, it looked almost celestial. He ran his hands across it and stared inside the crystal before looking up. It was as if he was waiting for someone…

As if on cue, a cloud of white smoke poofed into the room. When it dispersed, a man took its place. He wore a black, skin tight suit and grey vest along with some select pieces of armor- shin and arm guards, shoulder guards, and a porcelain tiger mask. The things that made him stand out were his long orange mane of hair and a yellow pelt stitched onto his left shoulder plate. He kneeled to the ground in a cat-like stance and bowed.

"Ah! Just the man I was expecting. Please, sit down."

So the ninja sat at the Kotatsu. The crystal ball began to glow and colors swirled around inside it. When ceased, he could see the image of a person floating down a river.

"Just last night, a village nearby was attacked by unknown ninja. The girl," The Hokage pointed towards the image displayed, "is the only living resident left. Your mission is to retrieve the girl as fast as possible, without interference from any other land's ninja. Set up your team and leave immediately!" He had a stern look on his face. "This mission has to be a success."

"Yes, Hokage-sama!" He shouted in a confident voice. And once again, he poofed away.

* * *

Just moments later the team was darting in the forest. It consisted of ANBU of mainly the same stature and gender; All of them were males with relatively messy brown hair and muscular tone to their bodies. Only identified by their masks, there was Tokage (lizard), Kuma (bear), and Washi (eagle). Along with their leader, which we will call Tora (tiger), they jumped through the trees with lightning fast speed and reflexes. If you were a passerby, it would look as if they were flying. Barely catching a glimpse of what could be a breeze. However, that was what was expected from the ANBU of Konoha.

It took about thirty minutes before they approached the river the crystal ball depicted. It had calmed down since then, but there was still a steady current. Luck seemed to be on their side, because without warning a violent wave came flowing down the stream, with the girl floating on the surface. Kuma walked onto the water and picked up the girl by her torso.

"This has to be her, Tora. It looks just like her..."

"Good. Set her down. Tokage, check her for wounds. Washi , check the perimeter for any other bodies of chakra."

The girl was set on the ground gently. Tokage examined her swiftly, finding nothing he couldn't heal on his own. His hands glowed a soft green as he got to work.

"She has a few lacerations, two broken ribs, and minor internal bleeding. Which I can heal," he hesitated, "However, she's unconscious at the moment. Whoever did this to her knocked her out pretty badly. I'll need some time to wake her, if you want me to."

"Well if you're going to, you better hurry." Washi got into a defensive stance. "a group of nin are coming this way."

Tokage healed as much as he could, but alas, as soon as he got to her ribs the ninja had arrived.

The village of Kirigakure was a small trek from the leaf village, so it was a surprise that their ninja would be so far away. Their leader was the most prominent of the group, with his hair tied back in a tight ponytail and the kanji for blood painted on his cheek. The rest had tracker masks on; you couldn't tell the difference between them.

The ANBU got in fighting stances, Tora being front and center, the other two covering Tokage.

"State your purpose, Kiri ninja," Tora growled.

"My, my, such malice we have. I didn't expect Konoha ANBU to act in such vulgarity." The leader smirked at Tora, in which he stood his ground and raised his kunai. He grunted at the ANBU in disgust. "We were ordered to retrieve this girl by our Kage. What say you, ANBU?"

"What a coincidence! It seems as if we are in the same situation. Unfortunately for you, we got to her first." Although the enemy couldn't see it, Tora had a cocky grin on his face.

"Hehe, you don't know who you're messing with Kitten. Attack!"

The masked Mist ninja darted across the water and charged the ANBU. They had no choice but to defend against the onslaught whilst Tokage was healing the child.

"Tokage!" Tora shouted as he tossed a scroll to the medic nin. "Get back to Konoha as soon as possible. We can't afford to lose her!" He threw his kunai at the attacking ninja and withdrew his katana, slicing at him with great swiftness. With that, Tokage opened the scroll and cradled the girl in his arms. A cyclone of wind engulfed him, and he was gone.

* * *

I woke up in a blurry daze. I remembered I was about to drown, I thought. But now...Now I was seeing bright lights everywhere I looked. _Did I die or something?_ My eyes cleared and I could see I was in a white room. Light was streaming out of a clear window, where I could see buildings and lush trees. It was a nice change, but still confusing. _When did I get here?_

People I couldn't recognize were standing around me. Masks and white uniforms were everywhere. I tensed up and tried sitting, but I noticed I was strapped to something. A bed? _Just great!_

"She's awake! Inform the Hokage immediately!" one of them exclaimed as he went running out of the room. Another one, a lady in a white dress, leaned towards me and smiled.

"Hello sleepyhead! I was pretty certain you'd be out for quite a while! Do you feel well enough to talk sweetie?" She looked friendly enough, so I confided in her.

"Y-Yeah, I guess so…"

"Great! I'm Anzu. What's your name?" She asked.

"Nina-"

Then as I was speaking, the door swung open. An elderly man in what I guessed was his sixties walked inside the room. He was wearing a white robe and a shade with the kanji for fire on it. He stood by the nurse and smiled at her.

"Hokage-sama! You're just in time. She's just about to tell me her name." It annoyed me a bit for him to interrupt me, but I went on as is.

"My name is Ninamori…"

"Oh, what a pretty name that is!" She cheered.

"Indeed it is, Anzu. Might I have a moment alone with her please?"

"Of course Hokage-sama! If you need me I'll be checking up on Akimichi-kun." She walked out of the room hurriedly and left me along with the old man.

"Ninamori-chan, how are you feeling?"

"Umm…" _I_ _have no idea where to start. So much has happened so fast, where do I begin?_ "Well, my body's okay besides being strapped to this THING. But..." I could already feel tears on my face. I looked up at the man and he looked at me almost like he cared. I didn't know if I could trust him, but the look in his eyes was all I needed to warm up to him. He didn't know me and I didn't know him, but I already felt like I could tell him anything. "..So much has happened. E-Everyone I knew is gone. I'm all alone now."

"I'm so sorry, my child." He smiled at me sadly. "I know what you've gone through for I have seen it with my own eyes."

"What?" _The fire, Kazuo-san, those horrible people, he saw it all?_ "Then you know who destroyed my village?"

"Yes. Those people with the red and black cloaks are part of a group called Akatsuki. They are a criminal organization of S-class missing ninja. They're the most wanted group in the shinobi world. It sounds like they were after something in Yoake, but they didn't find it."

I started sobbing right there and then. I couldn't believe that everyone was just killed for nothing. My body was shaking uncontrollably and I couldn't stop it. The Hokage pulled me into a hug and whispered into my ear. "Everything will be okay, my child."His eyes crinkled as he smiled at me again. "I would like you to live with us in the Leaf village. You can be protected here."

"Really?" I gasped.

"Of course. Konohagakure is your home now, if you wish."

"Thank you Hokage-sama!" I hugged him harder.

"Please, call me Sarutobi." He chuckled at me as I squished him in a hug. From what he said, I could be happy here.

This is the start of my new life.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello readers!

At first I was going to do this story differently, but then I realized that there was a little problem when I started writing - I didn't know exactly when HIdan and Kakuzu were paired up in the Akatsuki. I ended up improvising and putting them in too early in the series! Sorry to disappoint, but this will be starting at the beginning of the series instead of in Shippuden. Hidan and Kakuzu still tie into my main plot, but it'll be a while until you get to see them again.

**Disclaimer** - I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

* * *

_Only a few days in Konoha, and I'm already getting homesick…_

* * *

Things have been pretty slow for me since the day I was released from the hospital. The doctors wanted to make sure I was completely healed, so they had kept me for a day and a half. I had always wanted to travel, however I didn't think I would be living somewhere else so soon. One moment I was living happily with Kazuo-san, and in another all alone in a strange, new place. I've been pretty lonely, and nothing seems to be going right, but I should be glad I'm still alive. The people seem nice and at least they want me healthy! I might as well take things in a positive light.

Sarutobi-sama was kind enough to lend me money and let me stay in a free apartment. I told him I would pay him back his money. His reply to that? "You've already been through enough, my child." I didn't really like the fact that he was pitying me, but I've decided to let it slide for now. He had also told me I should learn to defend myself while I'm in Konoha. So, he has enrolled me in the local Ninja Academy. In his words, "If you can survive the Akatsuki, then you should be able to become a genin." In Yoake, Kazuo-san had trained me for a while, so I took up the challenge. I could use the distraction anyway.

_The layout of this city must take a while to learn, _I thought to myself as I strolled along the streets. I woke up early this morning hoping to find the Academy on my own. Needless to say, instead of arriving right away I got lost in a flurry of dust and people. The next thing I knew I was lost in a food market with nowhere to turn. I was getting nervous, seeing so many people staring and sneering at me, as well as annoyed. _Haven't they seen a kid before?_

"Who is that? I've never seen her before."

"Is she an Uchiha?"

"No, they're extinct now. Besides, look at her eyes!" _What's wrong with my eyes?_

"That can't be natural. No one has eyes like that!" _Apparently, I do._

"She must be tainted! Like that Kyuubi boy!"

"EXCUSE ME," I retorted to the mob, "You know I can hear what you're saying? I guess my judgment of your people was wrong; you're quite rude after all! " They looked shocked afterwards, and looked away as if I said nothing. Very rude indeed! I made my way past them and walked to a fruit vendor at the end of the street. An old woman was sitting on a stool staring into space until I started talking to her.

"Hello Ma'am! I was wondering if you could tell me where the Ninja academy is. It's my first day going there, and I got lost…"

"Oh, dearie!" She snapped out of her self-made trance and had a frantic look on her face. "Your first day at the academy? You don't even look prepared."

"Prepared?" I cocked my head to the side and looked at her skeptically.

"You have no books or ninja weapons with you! Do you even have a lunch, dearie?"

"Umm," I paused, "I didn't think about that. I guess I thought they would just tell me what I needed when I got there."

"Oh my, that's no good." The old lady shook out a paper bag and put a basket of strawberries inside it. "Here you are Dearie. On the house!"

"Wow! Are you sure ma'am? I don't have much money on me, but I could still pay-"

"Nonsense! It's the least I can do for such a sweet girl."

"Th-Thank you very much. You're the first person that's been nice enough to talk to me."

"Now, you see the street next to us?" She pointed to the right with her bony fingers. "Walk to the end of it, take two lefts and a right. It should be right there."

"Thank you Ma'am!" I started walking once again when she yelled at me.

"It's Sachiko!"

* * *

I had walked in the directions Sachiko had told me. Just like she said, the academy was in plain sight! I could see a fenced off area with a single two story building and a swing in the vicinity. It sure looked like a school. What with the lot of green grass and the…_Hey, I thought there were supposed to be kids here! Unless… _

"Oh no! I'm late!"

I rushed inside the building and wandered around hysterically. I had forgotten what classroom I needed to get to. Sprinting, I ran around the halls until I had encountered what looked like an instructor carrying a clipboard around with him.

"Hey!" I stopped in front of him and took a breather.

"Hello… May I help you?" The man who had his hair up in a high pony tail and a scar running across the bridge of his nose smiled.

"It's my first day, and I forgot what class I'm supposed to go to." I scratched the back of my head and chuckled lightly. _This guy must think I'm a moron… _

"Oh, that's not a problem. I had forgotten the roll sheet at the main office, so I have all the papers here. I can look to see what class you're in."

"Thank you so much!" I grinned ear to ear as he checked the sheets. "My surname is Yua."

"Yua, Yua…Oh! There you are!" He smiled back to me. "It looks like you're in my class, young lady. You're in luck!"

"Okay. Does that mean I'll be tardy to class?" I crossed my fingers behind my back and held my breath.

"No, I'll let you slide. You are new, after all."

I sighed in relief. _Thank goodness! I'm glad I ran into him._

"Well, let's get going, shall we?"

* * *

I walked down the halls of the academy with my new instructor. I had forgotten to ask his name, but I figured I would hear it in class. After all, how else would the students call for him? We approached a sliding wood door. He put his hand to the groove in the side and turned to me.

"You ready?" He asked with a chuckle in his voice.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I was nervous, but ready for what lies ahead. I believe he saw the look in my eyes, for when he slid open the door he stood behind me, waiting for me to enter.

The former noise bustling inside the room immediately stopped when the door opened. An awkward silence was forming, but I didn't let it get to me. It felt as if the students were deer and I was the stream of light in their wake – They were surprised by my presence. I could almost laugh at the looks on their faces! _Hah! That wouldn't start well, would it? _I stepped down the stairs between the long sets of desks with a snide smirk on my face and stood next to the wooden podium on front of the classroom. The instructor followed me down and assumed his position.

"Good morning class! We have a new student. Why don't you introduce yourself?" He nudged my shoulder.

"Umm, hello everyone." I waved to the class. It seemed as half of the students didn't really care – a few of them were even sleeping. There were a few kids that stared quite intently though. "My name is Yua Ninamori. I'm originally from a village that's kinda far away. I…traveled to Konoha so I could become a powerful shinobi and integrate with your society. I've always wanted to learn to fight! I like exploring, catching wild animals and dancing every now and then. I also have a philosophy – Treat me with respect and I'll gladly reciprocate. Treat me like crap, and I'll rub your face in a pile of it."

"Well, that was…okay. Now then, where should you sit?"

"Iruka-sensei," a brown haired boy interjected. Mind you, his speech was slurred because he was shoving his face full of barbecue chips, "Why do we have a new student when the school year is almost half way done?"

"Choji has a point. We've already gone through so many lessons. How is she going to catch up with the class?" Another brown haired boy added. His hair almost reminded me of a pineapple. And he would be quite the tired pineapple, since he was a sleeping student to boot.

"To answer your question, Shikamaru, we're confident that she'll be able to catch up. Now Ninamori, you'll sit next to Kiba." Iruka pointed to a boy in a grey hoodie with red paint on his face. He looked like an energetic guy, especially with his companion sitting on his shoulder licking his face. He was sitting in the middle of the large desk. A blonde girl wearing purple was sitting next to him by the window. _I've never liked aisles very much… _I sat there anyway.

To my surprise, the cream colored dog on Kiba's shoulder jumped off him and climbed onto my lap. He was sniffing me closely when he started nuzzling against me. "Aww..What a cutie!" I patted his head to which he yipped softly.

"Heh heh, that's Akamaru." Kiba grinned and crossed his arms. "He sure likes you! You must be a good person."

"Hmm? How so?" I cocked my head, interested in what he had to say.

"I can tell. After all, he is my dog. He sure knows how to pick 'em! Hahaha!"

"So then you can understand canine speak? That's pretty neat."

"What? How'd you figure that out?" I have to say, he was pretty shocked by my comment.

"You look more feral than you may think Kiba. Other than that, it was more or less a guess." I smiled and winked at him, noticing a light blush tinting his cheeks. I waved it off.

_Dang, I need to pay attention,_ I thought to myself. I listened to the lesson Iruka was teaching; they were reviewing chakra networks, and let Akamaru rest on my lap the entire time. I had to say, the day wasn't going as bad as I thought it would.

* * *

"Lunch time! Be back in an hour!"

As soon as Iruka stated it was lunch time, all the kids had begun running for the door. In a matter of seconds everyone was out of the classroom with the exception of a blonde boy sitting at a far desk in front of the classroom. He had leaned on the desk, his head buried into his crossed arms and breathing heavily. I approached the desk and tapped it a few times hoping he would notice.

His head shot up and arms flailed as he scanned the area. When he finally realized I was standing beside him, he straightened up and looked at me with confusion in his eyes. I smiled at him and sat on the desktop.

"Hey there. I noticed you were the only one left in class. What's keeping you?"

His eyes started to well up, but he kept his composure. He wiped his eyes with his white shirt and averted his gaze. "What's the point? I don't have any lunch anyway." He turned his body away from me.

"No lunch? Funny, I wasn't prepared this morning either! I was running around like a chicken without a head!" He giggled slightly and looked back at me. "But you know what? I have a couple baskets of strawberries with me, and I don't think I'll be able to finish it all." I held out the bag in front of me. "Would you like to join me?"

The boy looked astonished by the notion and had a stunned look on his face. "Y-You would share your lunch with me? Why?"

"I sure would appreciate the company. Come with me!" I smiled at him and held out my free hand. Sure enough, he took it, although very slowly.

We walked out of the building and sat by a shady tree nearby the entrance of the academy. There was a swing attached to one of the strong limbs. The boy saw it and sprinted to it, taking the ropes and sitting on the plank. I followed him and sat at the base of the tree next to him. I took the baskets out and handed him one.

"So, mind if I get a name from you?" I caught him shoving a strawberry in his mouth, just catching the slight muffle of speech in his munching. "Hey, what did you say?"

He gulped his strawberry down and licked his lips. "Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Naruto, huh? That's the first time I've heard of that name."

"Oh, really?" He seemed disinterested, but I could see why. He was scarfing up those strawberries!

"Yeah. It has a nice ring to it though! It really sticks out. I kinda like it."

"Heheh, thanks. You're, eh, Yua Namiko, right?"

_Wow, doesn't he listen in class? _"Um, not quite. It's Ninamori."

"Ohh…." He looked embarrassed at what he said. You could see the sweat droplets form on his face. "Sorry about that. Hey, thanks for the strawberries, by the way! They were really tasty!" I looked down to see his basket practically empty all for the tops of the berries he had devoured. _He was really hungry, wasn't he?_

"It's no problem." As I smiled, he grinned goofily right back. I was glad I could cheer up someone my first day of school. It really made my day better to see him smile. "So Naruto, do you have any friends in class you like to hang out with?"

"Not really…" Downtrodden, he hung his head low and stared at the ground. "I mean, there's Choji, Shikamaru, and Kiba that say hi to me, but no one really wants to get to know me…"

"What? How come no one wants to be friends with you?" This really confused me as well as interested me.

"Well, I don't know why…I just know the older villagers don't like me, so the kids don't like me either…"

"Hmmm…"

'"_She must be tainted! Like that Kyuubi boy__!"'_

_That must be it. But why a fox? _I noticed he had scars on his cheeks that look like whiskers._ But that couldn't be why, could it? That's just ridiculous!_

"You know, this really irritates me!" Naruto gave me a curious gaze. "I don't have a clue why anyone dislikes you. They shouldn't be judging a person by their looks. It's what's inside that counts! It's what's in here," I said as I laid my hand over his heart, "Not what's on the outside." I returned my hand to its side. "It- it just…Rrgh!" I growled at myself. Not just from my frustration, but because of the anger I felt after hearing Naruto's predicament. I calmed myself down. "I'm sorry, Naruto. This just really makes me mad!"

"But why?" He looked concerned for me. _No, it should be the other way around!_

"Because no one should be treated like that! They didn't even give you a chance. It's so aggravating!" I pouted as if I was the one being ridiculed. Naruto had a sad smile spreading on his face – I assumed he hadn't been shown that compassion in a long time. I smiled right back at him and said, "Hey, I have a proposition for you."

"Proper – whaat?" The blonde boy looked incredulous! You would have had to be there to see the face he made. _He can really make a person laugh, that's for sure!_

"Haha!" I clutched my stomach and rolled to the grass for a little bit, then laid down to face him. "Would you like to be my friend, Naruto?"

His eyes brightened as if fireflies were aglow in his irises, even though we were sitting in shade. I couldn't believe how fast his moods changed, but I believed that to be a good thing. A happy Naruto is a good Naruto! His smile turned into a toothy beam once again. "I'd really like that Ninamori."

Hey, my first day didn't turn out to be so bad after all.

* * *

I'm glad I get to see some readers, but the lack of reviews I don't like. So I want 5 reviews from you guys before I write another chapter. Let's do it! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Hello to my readers! I hope you like the story so far. Keep reading!

I got the idea for this chapter from a flashback from the Manga.

**Disclaimer: The anime Naruto is owned my Masashi Kishimoto. I only own my characters.**

* * *

"All right class! Who wants to volunteer?"

Today in class, rather than writing equations or studying the history of Konoha, Iruka-sensei decided that we should practice the ways of proper dueling. To me, this seemed like a dream come true. _Finally, no mundane paperwork! I admit it's a nice change_. Sensei made us line up across Training Field 8 and took his pick of the students.

"Shino! Naruto! You duel first." A boy with a long grey coat and sunglasses approached the field.

"But Iruka-Sensei! Why do I have to fight HIM of all people?" Naruto pouted.

"If you expect to be strong enough to become Hokage, you need enough experience with a variety of Shinobi. Don't you think this is a good start?" He grabbed Naruto by the sleeve and ushered him out to the vacant part of the field. "Now, before you spar with someone you make the Combat Symbol. It's just like using the Ram symbol, but you only use your left hand. Make th-"

"Ooh! A beetle!" Instead of listening, Naruto was watching a bug crawl up his forearm on fascination. When…

THUNK!

"PAY ATTENTION NARUTO!" Iruka had hit him upside the head. Rubbing the back of his head, the blonde boy grudgingly made the hand sign. _Oh Naruto, will you ever learn? _"Now fight!"

Shino stood adamantly, his legs bent slightly and his hands in his pockets. He looked sure of himself, but anyone would look that way if they were against Naruto at his current level. The whiskered boy shook the beetle off his arm and went charging straight for Shino. _Really? You are denser than I thought._

As expected, the sprint backfired on him. Shino had side-stepped to the left, and that's all it took for Naruto to fall flat on his face. A loud "OOF!" was muffled into the ground before a glob of black started consuming his body. He squirmed for his life, at least for a little while, before he slumped to dirt once more. Shino approached his limp form and the creatures recoiled into his coat.

"You should know of my clan's ability, right Naruto-kun? My Kikaichu fed on your body's chakra, leaving you useless."

Iruka intervened and helped Naruto to his feet. "I hope you learned from this."

"Uggh.." was all the blonde could muster in his state. He struggled, but stood attentively. Glaring at the boy opposite of him, he forced back a growl that bit at his tongue.

"This is where the Symbol of Harmony comes in," Sensei stated, "This hand sign you make with your sparring partner ensures that the two of you remain allies. Go ahead, make the symbol."

Naruto frowned in embarrassment, but obeyed once again. His pointer and middle finger intertwined with Shino's, who was stoic throughout the entire transaction. Both were ordered to the line of students. The orange jumpsuit meandered next to me and sat down.

"Naruto, are you okay?" I asked as I laid a hand on his shoulder. He looked so out of it, I couldn't help but be concerned for him.

"I'm just fine. Thanks Nina-chan." He looked up at me and smiled before I heard a voice. It was Iruka once more, but when I looed up he was pointing at me.

"Umm…Yes sensei?"

"You're sparring next. I've yet to see your abilities, and honestly, I'm looking forward to it."

"I'm assuming that means you have confidence in me? You'll be impressed then."

Iruka-sensei gave me a reassuring nod before picking the next contender."Aha! Sakura, you're next."

"Who?"

A girl with pink hair and pale skin walked next to Iruka and bowed politely. She seemed nice at observation, but from what I saw she was absolutely obsessed with boys. _I don't understand…She should be concerned about progress. Either way, with those faults she should be quite weak_. I didn't expect such an attitude behind the pampered face.

"So YOU'RE the one he keeps watching!" She pointed an accusing finger in my face. "What does he like about YOU that I don't have?" Crossing her arms, she turned her head and glowered at me.

"Well, from my perspective, you're too juvenile for your own good."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" _Oh boy, did I rile her up_!

"Point made," I retorted.

"Ooh, you're gonna get it!" The girl looked raging mad as she pounded her fists together. But really, she couldn't pull off intimidation tactics at all. To Iruka's complaint, he insisted we stick with tradition. We hurriedly made the signs and engaged in battle.

"Bunshin no Jutsu!" Sakura had made two clones beside her, but it was painfully obvious that she was in the middle of them. She sent them after me while she prepared for another jutsu. They circled around me continuously, but I tired of them quickly. I walked right past them only to find that the real Sakura was hiding.

Sighing, I pulled my hair up with a ribbon I had on my person and wandered about. _It sure doesn't feel like sparring anymore. Might as well have fun with it!_

"Oh no! I must have lost her!" I feigned surprise and concentrated on finding her chakra signature. "Is she playing a game of Hide an' Seek with me? How fun!" Lucky for me, she couldn't very well control her chakra. She was hiding in a tree about ten yards from me.

"Ollie Ollie Oxen Free!" _Let's see what she does…_

No one came out. _Her clones vanished a while ago, so she must feel pretty accomplished_. "No one? At least I gave you a chance." I made a few handsigns of my own. Withing seconds, jagged pieces of ice materialized in the air, suspended above my form. "Koori wa Shuriken, Iku zo!"

The iced shuriken froze the air it sliced through, making the girl shriek and fall from the branch she was perched on. Homing in on Sakura, the ice pierced through her clothing and pinned her to the tree tightly. I walked up to her slowly, relishing the image of her under my Ninjutsu, and triumphantly smirked at her.

"Tell me, how does it feel to be bested by the girl you were gonna 'give it to'?"

Needless to say, she was shocked by the results. Fuming, she thrashed about trying to free herself to no avail. Iruka strolled up to us and showed me an appreciative smile, but not without turning stern.

"Great job, Ninamori-chan. Your progress is further than I expected." He glanced at Sakura, then back to me, "Is there a way you can release her?"

With a bored sigh, I made the signs and said, "Kai." The ice quickly melted, drenching her clothes and angering her once more. She tried covering it up with a smile, but you could just tell the pink haired student was irked. Standing, she extended her hand to me.

"…I underestimated you… Next time, I'll be prepared for you." _Polite she maybe, but I still don't like her_. I remained silent as we exchanged 'pleasantries' and returned back to the line.

_Sitting next to Naruto isn't exactly the best place to be, is it?_ I thought to myself. Once Naruto started, it was hard for him to stop talking. "NINA-CHAN HOW DID YOU DO THAT? YOU'RE FREAKIN' AMAZING! BELIEVE IT!"

"It wasn't much, really," I replied modestly, "Just something I've been practicing."

"Where did you learn that from?"

"…From a good friend."

"Hey," Naruto interjected, " Can I practice with you sometime?"

"Sure, I don't see why not!"

* * *

A few days after my confrontation, I couldn't shake off the feeling that someone was stalking me. Everywhere I had been there was another chakra signature trailing my very own. It went from the market district to the park, and even to my apartments_. Maybe Sakura was right. Is someone watching me?_

For now, I minded my own business. I didn't know who it could be, but I'd like to recover the identity of the person before I dealt with them. _In the meantime, I'll just do my own thing_. Nearby my apartment there was a small clearing I found a few weeks back. So far I had been training almost every day in it. Today would be another one of those days.

I wandered astray from my living quarters into the woods nearby. A light grey stone blocked my path. Hopping over the boulder, I followed the dirt path behind it to what _used_ to be my training area. "What is this!"

There used to be a lush patch of grass where I stood. Instead, the greenery all around me was scorched and torn to shreds. Someone tampered with MY territory. I figured if it was anyone, it would be my new stalker. I couldn't keep to myself any longer.

"Alright! I'm getting sick and tired of feeling your chakra everywhere I go! Either get the hell out of here or show yourself!"

A few moments later, a blue and white blur shot out of the trees. It was someone I knew from class. His raven hair managed to cover his pale face, but didn't hide the snide smirk plastered across it. For me, it was irritating to be near him.

"Uchiha? What are you doing here?"

"Hn." _Grr, can he be annoying!_

"It's obvious you were now spying on me, so what are you here for?"

"I want to fight you." He crossed his arms and stared at me with determined eyes.

"Pfft! That's all?" I widened my stance. "Why should I grant you that privilege?" He kept silent. "Well? Answer me, if you're no fool."

"From what I saw in class, I think you would make a…worthy adversary."

"Wow, are you soft in the head?" Sasuke scowled at me. "We shouldn't be fighting unless it's cooperatively. Fighting… just leads to hate." Feeling somber, I started walking away from the decimated site. However, that annoying Uchiha stopped me.

"If you dislike it so much, why are you enrolled in a Shinobi Academy?" He spit at me in venom.

"…So I can protect myself from those that want to harm me." My thoughts went back to the men in the cloud cloaks briefly. "I never want to face them again, but I have to be ready." This time it was my turn to glare at him. I shoved him aside and went on my way. _After hearing so much about him through the village, it makes me wonder…_

_Are we as different as we seem?_

* * *

**Bunshin no Jutsu!** - Clone jutsu!

**Koori wa Shuriken, Iku zo!** - Cold shuriken, let's go!

**Kai** - release

Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
